Mauser M1896
Mauser M1896 is an ancient pistol in CrossFire. Despite its age, this gun is quite deadly due to its large magazine and tripe-shoot mode. Overview Mauser M1896 deals moderate damage, and comes with "Triple Burst Firing Mode". It has a large 15 round ammo capacity, with 2 spare magazines. The drawing speed and reloading speed is long, compared to other pistols. This pistol is able to do a one-shot kill to the head. It also is able to do a triple-bursting mode. By doing so, it will run out of ammo quickly. Availability * CF Vietnam * CF North America * CF Philippines * CF Indonesia * CF Russia * CF China * CF Brazil Tactics * The Mauser's triple firing mode is useful for close range combats as it delivers a lethal three-shot burst that can instantly kill an enemy if hit in the chest or head. However at longer range the burst bullets spread quite far from each other, making it useless. This firing mode also quickly depletes your ammo and the short pause between bursts can be lethal to yourself if you miss. * The semi-automatic mode is suitable for both short and medium ranges. With the Mauser's fast firing rate and great accuracy you can deliver accurate, rapid fire shots within seconds. * Learning when to switch between modes is vital in realizing the Mauser's true potential. With frequent practice to improve skills it can become more dangerous and can even be used as a temporary primary gun in close range gunfights. History The "Broomhandle" Mauser C96 (Construktion 96), along with its Spanish and Chinese copies, saw service from 1899-1961 around the globe as a military sidearm in no fewer than 15 wars (including both World Wars), though it was only ever made a standard issue in the Chinese military. The M1916 "Red 9" variant was manufactured to use Luger 9x19mm Parabellum rounds to offset the slow production of the standard-issue Luger P08 during WWI. The name "Red 9" came from the red number 9 carved and painted into the handle by armorers to warn users not to load the standard Mauser 7.63x25mm cartridge used by most other C96 variants, including the real M1896. The only other variant to use 9mm ammo was the rare M1912 export model, which used 9x25mm rounds and was intended for the Chinese and South American export markets. The Chinese produced Shanxi Type 17 was chambered for .45 ACP rounds, which were more readily available in the Shanxi province at the time. Variants Trivia * In CF China, this gun is incorrectly named "Mouser-M1896" on the Bag Icon. * Despite that this weapon is not available in CF Vietnam, its variants (Royal Dragon, Golden, Halloween, Hellfire and Ultimate Silversmith) are already updated. ** It has been discovered that Mauser M1896 was added to CF Vietnam as of July 2015, however no ItemIcon of this gun was found in the UI files. It is only obtainable via level up reward system now (3 days only). * The use of 9mm ammo in the game suggests this is not actually an M1896 (which uses 7.63mm cartridges), but rather an M1916 "Red 9" sans the titular red "9" carved into the handle. However, the shortened 99mm barrel on most in-game variants suggests a post-"Bolo" or other short-barrel C96 model which would have used a 7.63mm cartridge, as the M1916 "Red 9" (as well as the actual M1896) had a standard-length 140mm barrel similar to the game's Mauser Ultimate Silversmith. Gallery Mauser M1896.png|Render Mauser-M1896.png|HUD Videos Category:CrossFire Category:Weapons Category:Secondary Category:Pistols Category:Handguns Category:Sidearms